deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rac Ward/Dead Space: Chaos a fan story
Dead Space: Chaos By Rac Ward 　 　 　 　 Quiet swirling mists of steam float through the abandoned hall. Shadows of shapes flit in the empty rooms while the echo’s of voices can be heard talking to unseen persons. The blue beams of his plasma cutter cut through the mist. The hard clunks of his heavy boots thud against the metal deck plates. The walls are covered in dried blood spatters. Claw marks rake the floor from where desperate hands once dragged in a final effort to survive. Above his head a sign repeats the message “Welcome the Ishimura Bridge.” The door opens with a grinding drag. Holo panels flicker weakly still showing random data their meaning only known to those who once worked here. Some of the chairs are turned away from their stations others are covered in blood. A glowing item in the corner catches his eye. Picking it up a voice says “This is the log of 1st Lieutenant John Ramirez, we have lost contact with Engineering and Hydroponics. Still no word from the Flight Deck or Cargo. What the fuck is going on around here? All this crazy shit started to happen when a shuttle from the colony landed in one of the hanger bays. Vincent’s team found the shuttle abandoned. That doesn’t make any sense someone had to fly it here. Some of the people on the vital sign monitors just flat lined. Some of the areas of the ship are holding out. The Medical Deck and Mining Sub- deck are holding out against these bastards. Captain Mathias lost his mind an hour ago. I always knew underneath that talk of peace lay a crazy zealot ready to hit the scene. The Captain tried to kill Dr. Kyne after he tried to give him a sedative to calm him down. But the needle pierced the Captains eye and it killed him immediately. I had the unfortunate duty to bring the Captains body to the morgue. Wait what the?? Johnson open that door. Let those people in. Where the fuck did you all come from?” A voice in the back ground replies “From Medical” Is medical overrunned? The voice replies “yes, we tried to barricade the door to the ICU wing but the fuckers came through the god damn ceiling. Most of the people in there were killed, what you see here is what is left of those who could escape.” The log goes dead and then reboots but this time the voice says “We have lost contact with the Mining sub-deck. I guess were all alone here. I am not sure how much longer we can hold out or how long it will take those bastards to figure out away to get to us. What the fuck is all that scratching? Shit” Multiple shots of gunfire can be heard in the background along with the screams of many people. “Die you mother fuckers. Go back to hell. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The log goes silent and the sounds of the struggle end as the recording fades. Isaac stands alone on the quiet Bridge listening to the thuds of asteroids bouncing of the walls and the shining of the planet as it comes through the big windows. Category:Blog posts